Secrets Unlocked
by authorwannabe101
Summary: Sequel to Things Change. A big event, the 100th, is happening. What will happen when Alex finds someone who should be dead there? Secrets are unlocked. Boundaries are crossed. Stories are told. More inside.
1. Prologue

Secrets Unlocked

** This is the sequel to Things Change. You'll probably be able to read this without it, but it would be a good idea to read it first to understand all the relationships and such.**

** Alex is thirty years old. He has a wife and children. He has been MI6's number one agent since he officially joined them at the age of 18. He is the best sharp shooter in all of Great Britain and probably the world. Alex has been enjoying his job which has drastically improved since he joined.**

** Now, a big day has arrived. The 100th. While there, Alex finds someone who he is amazed to see, someone who should be dead- his father, John Rider, who should be dead. Now, secrets are unlocked, boundaries are crossed, and stories are told. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Prologue:

Dr. Three stared at the crumpled, bloody body at his feet with a firm smirk on his face. "I told you," he whispered to it, "I told you I would break you, but you didn't believe me until now."

Turning, he snapped at the black haired, dark brown eyed, muscular man guarding the door, "Get someone to dispose of the body."

"Yes sir." The man replied and hurried away. He wouldn't have said anything else, not if he wanted to live. And as he had things to do, he had to and wanted to.

Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed a now familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Cub."

On the other phone, somewhere in London, a spanish, muscular, dangerous looking man jerked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting a call from this man for another few days.

"Cub?"

"Yes, Wolf. Cub. I'm calling because Janson-,"

"Wait. You don't mean the Janson who's been missing for a month now, do you?"

"Yes, I do. Anyways, he's given up the information surrounding the 100th. Tell Jones to tell all the heads to tell all their people to be alert. Also, for her to tell all of her people."

"Ok, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you get him out?"

"I couldn't, not without blowing my cover. Oh, and also, I will be there."

"Of course you will, you're MI6's number one. You can't miss it."

"I know."

"How will you get away from the Doctor?"

"I'll figure something out, don't worry."

"I'll try."

Disconnecting the call, Cub dialed a new number. He had to get rid of the Level 6 clearance MI6 man's body.

(DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST A LINE BREAK)

The 100th. The day when all the world's intelligence agencies gather all their people who have, or had before they retired, a Level 5 - 10 clearance.

Stories were shared, ones that had been kept under lock and key. Nothing was hidden. Everyone was there.

And it always happened every 100 years, on the eighth of August. The location and time changed every century, but other than that, it was the same.

It was this that made it easy for someone like, say, Dr. Three, to capture someone who knew these details and find out when, and where, all the most important and highest spies would be.

It was this that the Doctor had been after.

It was this that he had tortured out of Janson.

It was this that had been all Dr. Three needed to attack.

**So, how was it? I'm sorry that I took so long, but I've been gathering my thoughts and figuring out how to do this. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who reviewed! This chapter is longer, so you will be able to read more Lily Icerem! In fact, not counting the ANs, it is almost 1400 words long... Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 1:

Agent Alexander John Rider looked around as he entered the Empire State Building in New York City. There, on the fifty-first floor - halfway up, halfway down - was where the 100th was taking place.

It would go on from 13:07 hours to 15:51 hours. Completely random, and with excellent security. No one would be allowed in before 13:07 or after 13:10. No one could be in it after 15:51 and no one could leave before 15:45. The SAS and SEAL teams surrounding the building by being on other floors and buildings around it, ready to respond immediately to any emergency, would make sure of it.

There was also the fact that several of the Heads and Deputies had brought personal body guards and every person there could defend him or herself.

The location was safe from everyone but a certain Dr. Three, who was known to want to keep his information to his, and only his, terrorist group.

Alex sighed. He wished he could have prevented Janson's death, but he had spent twelve years working his way up to where he was in the Doctor's miniature Scorpia. He wasn't about to give up that spot for one man when it could save millions. But that didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

Tulip Jones, the Head of MI6, came up behind him. "Nice, isn't it?" She questioned proudly.

MI6, the CIA, and the FBI had all worked together to prepare this 100th gathering, something that was rare and required a lot of extra work. But it was an honor to get the chance to, and no one had turned it down yet. They would have to be insane to.

"Yes, but I wish that I was... Well, you know." Alex replied, pulling a picture of a brown haired man with laughing brown eyes, a young woman with fiery red curls and bright green eyes who was also obviously several months pregnant, a ten year old brown haired boy with hazel eyes that had some green surrounding the pupil, and a seven year old girl with strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes.

Mr. Alexander John Rider, Mrs. Nancy Elizabeth Strider Rider, Benjamin Ian Rider, and Jackie Ginevra Rider, plus the unborn baby. A four person family going on five.

Mrs. Jones nodded. She understood, as she had once had a family herself. That had all ended when they were targeted to get to her. When you became a spy, you only worried more about the people you were close to. You worried about if they would be safe, what would happen to them if you died, and more.

That was why she tried to give Agent Rider the less dangerous jobs when she could. But sometimes, only he could complete them, and other times, he refused to let someone else take them on. And then there was Bee. Babel, eccentric, éclat.

Run by Dr. Three, they were like a new Scorpia. They specialized in things loud, irregular, uncommon, and that needed a certain... style. Things that were flamboyant and needed to be applied with vigor. And often, they weren't paid for their activities, they did them for themselves. Also, when they did something, it stung. They also didn't pull their stinger out easily. They stuck to their work, and when their job did 'die', it was replaced with another. In other words, Bee didn't die easily. That was why Alex was still tearing them down after twelve years. They kept popping right back up again.

Bee was what Alex had had a vendetta against since they had almost killed his unit. When they almost killed Sergeant Strider, his father-in-law, it became even deeper. Anything that involved Bee, Agent Rider tried to take care of. But even he couldn't take on everything. Other agents did, too. But for Bee's latest mission, almost all the agents in the world would be taking them on. Because Bee was what was targeting the 100th.

"Agent Rider." Mrs Jones said suddenly, making up her mind.

"Yes?"

"After this, I'm giving you three months of paid leave. And don't you 'but' me," she added sternly as he tried to do just that, "You've earned it, and you haven't seen your family in four months either. I am ordering you to take this leave. And don't worry about Bee, I have a feeling that after tonight, they won't be doing anything big for quite a while."

Alex, after having his fear appeased, relaxed. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll take it."

"Good. Oh, and tell that unit of yours that they can have it as well, along with Agent Daniels."

"Thank you Tulip." Alex said gratefully. Three months of family time. What else could a spy ask for?

(DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST A LINE BREAK)

Later that night, as it turned 15:00 hours, the whole floor- of which all the walls inside had been knocked down to provide room for all the spies -fell silent as the whir of helicopters was heard.

Around the room, different types of contact pieces crackled to life as people were contacted.

In the northern corner, Agent Alex Rider muttered into his earring that doubled as a mouth and hearing piece, "Wolf? Why do I hear helicopters?"

"That would be because there are about fifty heading your way." Wolf, leader of K-Unit, replied. "They probably hold about five each. There are also several black military jeeps - probably the ones stolen two weeks ago - heading your way. I'm estimating another fifty men in each, of which there are four."

"So, say, 450 men and women who are most likely targeting the 100th?"

"That sounds about right. Oh, and Scorpion says that they have a pure black bee painted on the sides of the helicopters and a slightly darker part on the cars that are about the same shape. The bees have blood red eyes and stingers as well. You know what that means?"

"Bee has arrived."

"Correct. Oh, and also, even when you put us SAS and the SEALs together, we're still outnumbered."

"Yes, but when you add all of us spies, we're about equal."

"Yeah. I suggest you start activating all of those defenses I know you have in there, though. Don't want to take any chances."

"I know, I know. I'm heading for the control panel n- (insert choice words here)."

"Cub? What is it? What happened?"

"I realized that I never asked Smithers for the code to get in."

"Isn't he there on the floor?"

"No. He's spending time with his niece in the south of Ireland."

"(insert choice words here). And he's the only one who knows the password?"

"No. Jones and Crawley know it, as does Byrne and the Head of the FBI. Unfortunately, I have no idea where they are. And now, I have to cut connections, because there are men in grey who work for Bee swinging in through the windows now."

"See you when this is over."

"You bet."

And with that, the two cut connections and the battle began.

(PLEASE MIND ME, I'M A LINE BREAK TELLING YOU THAT YOU WENT BACK IN TIME)

In the eastern corner, Agent Brandon Iderray, the CIA's number two agent, was having a rapid conversation with Joe Byrne, head of the CIA.

"The leading SEAL team tells me that there are an estimate of 450 people attacking us right now." Byrne said.

"450? Then we're just about equal, right?"

"Yes. And unfortunately, while I recognize their symbol, I don't remember anything about them. Usually MI6 takes care of them. I believe their number one agent has a personal grudge against them."

"Alright, but what about those defenses you were telling me about?"

"We'll have to reach them first, and they're on the western side."

"Ok, so-,"

"Get down!" Byrne yelled, pushing his agent to the floor and following him as the enemy swung through the windows, guns blazing. Around them, others dropped as well. Whether they had been shot or had reacted fast enough, the two CIA men couldn't tell.

"I suggest we move towards those defenses and activate them as quickly as possible." Brandon said quietly, army crawling along the wall as agents all around them found places to fight from.

"Let's go."

**There you are, the first chapter! Can anyone guess who Brandon Iderray is? I'll give you a hint. His last name is important! And if you know how to talk to pigs... Anyways, guess. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed! And, I must say, oops! I guess I gave too much of a clue for who Agent Iderray is. Oh, well. And here we go! I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 3:

_"Yeah. I suggest you start activating all of those defenses I know you have in there, though. Don't want to take any chances."_

_"I know, I know. I'm heading for the control panel n- (insert choice words here)."_

_"Cub? What is it? What happened?"_

_"I realized that I never asked Smithers for the code to get in."_

_"Isn't he there on the floor?"_

_"No. He's spending time with his niece in the south of Ireland."_

_"(insert choice words here). And he's the only one who knows the password?"_

_"No. Jones and Crawley know it, as does Byrne and the Head of the FBI. Unfortunately, I have no idea where they are. And now, I have to cut connections, because there are men in grey who work for Bee swinging in through the windows now."_

_"See you when this is over."_

_"You bet."_

_And with that, the two cut connections and the battle began._

* * *

_"Alright, but what about those defenses you were telling me about?"_

_"We'll have to reach them first, and they're on the western side."_

_"Ok, so-,"_

_"Get down!" Byrne yelled, pushing his agent to the floor and following him as the enemy swung through the windows, guns blazing. Around them, others dropped as well. Whether they had been shot or had reacted fast enough, the two CIA men couldn't tell._

_"I suggest we move towards those defenses and activate them as quickly as possible." Brandon said quietly, army crawling along the wall as agents all around them found places to fight from._

_"Let's go."_

* * *

Agent Alex Rider groaned as he dove behind yet another overturned table and inspected the shallow wound in his hand. Someone had taken a shot at him and, while the bullet hadn't buried into him, it had skimmed him. Sighing, he tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped his hand in it.

"You okay?" A voice asked from beside him.

Alex glanced up to see a man with blonde hair and green eyes beside him.

"Yeah. It only grazed me. Unfortunately, I won't have much of this shirt left if it keeps doing so."

Agent Brandon Iderray, alone as he had lost Joe Byrne in the chaos, stared at him and asked, "Is that all you're worried about? Your shirt?"

"No, I'm worried about the less experienced people in this room. However, if this shirt lasts through this, that would be nice considering that it was an anniversary gift from my wife."

"And you are experienced?" Brandon asked, ignoring the last part. He could understand it, having a wife himself.

"I've lived for sixteen years in this world, twelve of them undercover in the same terrorist group- Bee, the same one that happens to be attacking us right now."

Brandon had a sudden fell of insight, "Then I suppose you're MI6's number one agent?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that you're CIA."

"How did you guess?"

"Your earring. It's a style used only by them." The younger man replied, laughing.

"You're very good. But yes, I'm the CIA's number two agent. Agent Brandon Iderray."

Alex let a bit of surprise flicker across his face by accident. "Iderray? As in, I-d-e-r-r-a-y, Iderray?"

"Yes. Why?" Brandon asked, suddenly worrying that the younger man would figure out his secret.

"You do know that that's pig latin for Rider, right?"

"What's it to you?" The CIA agent asked, annoyed that the man had assessed his name correctly. Now all he needed to do was guess his secret, and his day would be perfect. Please, let all eyewitnesses note the sarcasm.

"I'm Alex Rider, one of the last in a long line of Riders. And, if my guess of that you are John Rider is correct, then the survivors group has just gotten bigger."

"How-?" Brandon, or John, asked, surprised that his son had figured out his secret. His son! He realized. But his son was supposed to be dead! But then, it was no surprise that Scorpia lied to him. "What are you doing in the spy business? I specifically told Ian that you were to never get involved! Be able to protect yourself, but no more than that. And did you say sixteen years? You're only thirty!"

"Yeah, well, your plan backfired. That ability to protect myself just caught the attention of Blunt. I've been in this business since I was fourteen, by the way, and before you ask, Ian couldn't stop MI6 from pushing me into it because he had died only days before." Now, Alex was getting sad. And angry. And confused. And a whole bunch of other things that needed to be put on hold because Dr. Three himself was walking by their hiding place.

Drawing his gun, Alex stood up and shot the man at point blank through the head. Blood spatter* flew into the side of another overturned table with ferocious speed as the bullet exited through the other side. The doctor took another step before he stopped in his tracks, crumpling after a few seconds as his body's functions recognized the fact that he was dead.

* * *

John Rider stared at his son as he raised his gun and fired a second shot that somehow echoed around the room, drowning out all the other noises in the room and drawing attention to him.

"All Bees in this room, please recognize the fact that Dr. Three, your leader, is dead. If you wish to live, drop your weapons- all of them -by order of Alex Rider."

John now stared in amazement as, one by one, and then in fives and tens, all the terrorists and assassins in the room dropped their guns and emptied themselves of anything else.

"Wow." Alex muttered to his father as he dropped back down behind table that he had been resting behind. "I didn't know that my reputation preceded me that much."

"It doesn't, at least, not in the spy world." The elder Rider replied. "But in the criminal world... I guess so."

"Naw, it does with spies as well. Ever heard of the Destroyer? The Avenger? The saying 'Beware Alexander,'? They all have to do with me."

"Really?" John asked, his eyes going wide. He had heard of them all, even the saying, never realizing that they applied to his son.

"Yeah, well- Oi! Joe! You have some explaining to do!" Alex called.

Joe Byrne looked up from where he was instructing one of his agents in the removal of any spy bodies and turned to the man who was like his son.

"Alex! Glad to see you're alive."

"Yeah, same here. Every time, I wait for the old Rider luck to run out. But still. How come you didn't tell me my father is alive?"

"Wha-what?" Joe gasped. "John? Alive? Impossible! He died almost thirty years ago, Alex."

Brandon coughed gently and said, "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Mr. Byrne. I was- actually, I don't know what I was doing."

Byrne turned his head so fast his neck cracked, "Agent Iderray? What do you-. Ah. Pig latin."

"Yes. And now, if you could excuse us from all of this, my son and I have some talking to do." John said.

"Yes, of course. But I believe, from the look on you face, that you still have something to ask me besides why I hid your father from you, which you now know that I had nothing to do with or even knew a thing about, Alex." Joe said, looking at the younger Rider.

"Will you be godfather?" Alex asked excitedly.

"What?" Byrne asked, startled. "Godfather? What do you mean?"

"Nancy's pregnant! The baby's due in about three months. I meant to tell you earlier, but you know my schedule. And Nancy promised me that I could tell you, so-,"

"Of course!" Joe interrupted, beaming. "I would be glad to be godfather."

"Great! And now, I have to go talk to my father on how he is alive and why he didn't come back to England. Oh, and if K-Unit comes in, tell them to wait over there," Alex said, pointing to the entrance to the staircase.

"Sure thing, Alex."

And during this whole conversation, only one thing was running John Rider's head. 'My son just asked the head of the CIA to be godfather to his child because his wife is pregnant.' 'My son just asked the head of the CIA to be godfather to his child because his wife is pregnant.'

* **I learned this a few weeks ago, and couldn't help putting it in. The correct wording is blood **_**spatter**_**, not **_**splatter**_**, as so many people call it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! John's story next time. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is the new chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Tedrenia- I do not give up on my stories. Well, unless you count No Vampires Here! Not!, which I don't because it could be finished, I just left it open for myself to continue if I wanted.**

**Albany- No, it isn't like that. John is astonished that his son is married, he's going to be a grandfather(he doesn't know about the others yet), and that Alex knows the head of the CIA well enough to ask him to be godfather. Nothing else.**

**Also, I will be referring to John as John, the elder Rider, Iderray, Brandon, etc. Just saying so that you don't get confused.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 3:

_"Great! And now, I have to go talk to my father on how he is alive and why he didn't come back to England. Oh, and if K-Unit comes in, tell them to wait over there," Alex said, pointing to the entrance to the staircase._

_"Sure thing, Alex."_

_And during this whole conversation, only one thing was running John Rider's head. 'My son just asked the head of the CIA to be godfather to his child because his wife is pregnant.' 'My son just asked the head of the CIA to be godfather to his child because his wife is pregnant.'_

* * *

Wolf growled in anger as he and the rest of K-Unit walked into the large room. There were overturned tables everywhere, not to mention all the blood. And then there were the bodies that had that aura of death. About half were spies.

"Well, at least we won." Eagle said in a low voice.

"Yes, but look at how many were the cost." Scorpion pointed out.

"Ignoring all that, can anyone see Cub and Fox?" Snake asked anxiously. "I need to make sure that they aren't hurt, and if they are, then I need to care for them."

"No, I don't see them," Wolf said, also looking around for the two spies of the unit, "But I do see Byrne. He might know."

Nodding, K-Unit headed over to where the head of the CIA was barking out orders into his communications unit.

* * *

Fox looked around anxiously. He had last seen Alex when he made his short speech. After that, he lost track of him. And seeing as he had seen that he was injured, that wasn't good.

Taking another look around, he stumbled as someone pushed into him. "Hey!" He protested angrily, mad about another delay, "Watch where you're going!"

"Wha-? Fox?" Scorpion asked, taking a second look at the person he had run into while shoving through the crowd.

"Huh? Scorpion? What are you doing?"

"Looking for you and Cub, of course." Wolf told him, checking his friend over with his eyes. He didn't see anything obvious, but you never knew. Evidently, Snake knew as well, as he demanded, "Are you hurt?"

"Nah," Ben replied, shaking his head, "But Alex is. He was dripping blood from a rough bandage on his hand last time I saw him."

"What?" Snake yelped, then turned and, grabbling hold of Fox, started dragging him towards Byrne. "We need to talk to Byrne, now!"

"What? Byrne, as in head of the CIA Byrne?" Fox asked, wondering why they needed to see him.

"Yes, him," Eagle told him, grabbing Fox in one hand, who proceeded to grab Wolf, and Scorpion in the other. "Since Alex wanted to talk to him about that godfather business, Wolf suggested that he might know."

"Ah. But why are we all grabbing each other?" He questioned, earning a growl from Wolf. If he was to be grabbed, he would appreciate it if the grabber knew why he was grabbing.

Eagle shrugged, "We don't want to loose each other?"

"That sounded remarkably like a question, Eagle." Wolf remarked dryly, causing said man to blush.

"Eagle? Did you just blush?" Scorpion asked, incredulous.

"What? No! SAS men don't blush!" Eagle denied venomously.

"Then I guess you aren't SAS." Fox muttered.

"Hey! Byrne!" Snake, who had been staying out of the odd conversation behind him, called.

"Hey, K-Unit!" Joe replied, grinning. "Alex said to tell you to wait for him by the staircase while he talks to one of my agents."

"Is he alright?" The medic demanded.

"Yes, he's fine. He's just got a few scrapes and grazes. Not to mention the shock he had."

"Shock?" Wolf questioned.

"Hmm." Byrne hummed a yes, "See, the agent I mentioned is actually his father, who he thought was dead. They're having a nice talk over somewhere."

"What?" Fox demanded, mouth dropping open. "John Rider is alive?"

"Yes, alive and kicking butt. He's actually been working for me, who was of course oblivious to the fact." He added the last bit on quickly upon seeing the anger rising on K-Unit's faces.

They nodded, then Wolf questioned, "So? Mind telling us what happened in here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small alcove of the room, Alex and John were having a talk.

"So...," Alex drawled, "Mind telling me how you're alive?"

John nodded and told him, "I never suspected something like the plane blowing up would happen. But it did. The only thing is, Helen and I weren't inside. See, once in, a port in the floor opened and a man climbed out. Scorpia had found out that we were still alive and decided to kidnap us.

"After a few days of being locked up, with no human contact but each other, another man came in. He told us that we would be released, but only if we promised to make no contact with our past. We protested, of course. There was you, our son, and Ian, my brother. However, he then told us that Scorpia had killed you. This eliminated any desire to go back. We agreed, and we were released in Washington, D.C. Once there, I applied for a job with the CIA. It all continued until now.

"However," Here John hesitated, "You do have some, um, well... I'm sorry, I don't know how to say this, but-,"

"I have siblings." Alex said quietly. He wasn't surprised. John and Helen had been young, only in their early thirties when he was born. They still had years to produce more. "How many?"

"Two. A boy and a girl. Twins. They're five years younger than you." The elder Rider said, relieved that his eldest got it. "Francis Marie and Patrick Charles. They're fraternal, of course. However, only in the fact that they are a different gender. They both have hazel eyes and dark brown hair."

Alex nodded slowly, then told his father, "There is something you should know. Ash was the one who blew up the plane. It was his test into Scorpia, and unlike you, he wasn't undercover."

John gaped at him before protesting, "Impossible! Ash would never do that! He was my best friend, not to mention my best man! Plus, your godfather! Just ask him!"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this!" Alex said harshly. "And I already have, after he betrayed me on one of my missions. And before you say anything, you can't ask him. He's dead."

John gaped at him again before nodding slowly, "I guess I can see it. He never was the same after Malta."

Alex sighed, grateful that his father got it, before continuing, "Also, Ian is dead. He has been since when I was fourteen."

"What?" Iderray gasped. "Dead?"

"Yes. Killed by Yassen Gregorovich, your apprentice, who later was killed when refusing to kill me. He saved my life multiple times before hand, as well."

Brandon gaped again. "Yassen killed Ian?"

"Yes."

"And now he's dead?"

"Yes."

John sighed, then asked, "So? What else should I know?"

"I've been shot multiple times before. I have had PTSD before, but that is in the past. Also, I'm married with two kids and a third on the way. The eldest is ten, Benjamin Ian. He looks like a younger me, except for his hazel eyes that also have flecks of green.

Then there is Jackie Ginevra, who's seven. She has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. We don't know anything about the baby yet."

"And your wife?" John asked, excited but sad at the same time. His son had grown up, but he had done so without him.

"Nancy Elizabeth Strider Rider. She's a red head and is where the kids' green eyes come from. She's also the daughter of the current sergeant at BB."

The elder Rider cocked an eyebrow. "Confident, are we? You sure he won't kill you?"

Laughing, Cub told him, "Quite sure. Oh, and my unit is K-Unit. There's Wolf, the leader, Snake, the medic, Scorpion, the communications expert, and Eagle, the sharpshooter. Then there's also Fox, who was part of their unit when he was still SAS. Now he's MI6 and my partner. My codename is Cub."

Nodding, John asked, "Do you have pictures on you?"

At this, Alex gasped, "I can't believe I forgot, but yes!" Quickly getting out his wallet, he took the picture he had been looking at earlier and handed it to his father.

John smiled and told him, "They're beautiful."

Alex smiled back before suggesting, "Shall we get back to Byrne? You should probably tell him what you told me."

The elder Rider nodded and told him, "Let's go."

**There we go! All done. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed!**

**Wolfwind97- you made me so happy with yours!**

**youngjusticefanatic- I'll try.**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy- yes, I do like sausage. **

**Tedrenia- thank you for that. I apologize for what I wrote in the last chapter's AN.**

**Owltalon- I'm glad you like it!**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 4:

"K-Unit." Alex said as he walked up to them. Jumping, they spun around.

"Don't do that!" Wolf spluttered.

"Do what?" Alex asked innocently. "I just walked up to talk to you while practicing my skills."

"That!" Fox cried. "Don't do it on us!"

"But why not? Don't you want me to practice where, if I make a mistake, I won't be killed?"

Scorpion opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by laughter from behind Alex. Looking beyond him, he saw a man who he guessed was John Rider.

Wolf saw him too, and growled in his, well, wolfish fashion, "Who are you?"

"Agent Brandon Iderray, CIA."

"What? John, you can tell them who you are. This is my unit. We don't keep secrets." Alex told him.

"Oh," John said, inside wilting. His son had called him by his first name, not 'Dad'. "In that case, I am John Rider, and not part of the CIA."

"So you're Cub's father?" Wolf grunted. "I expected more."

"Wolf." Snake scolded, ever the mother hen. "Behave." He then turned to John and said, pointing to each one, "I'm Snake, and that's Wolf, Eagle, Scorpion, and Fox."

"Nice to meet you." The elder Rider said, nodding, and shaking their hands in greeting.

"Pleasure." Fox told him, frowning slightly. He didn't like the man. After all, he had adopted Alex, been grandfather to his kids, father-in-law to his wife, and more. He didn't like that, all of a sudden, Alex's father by blood walked in and expected to be all that, minus the adopting. And if the man tried to deny it, it wouldn't work. Fox had seen his look of disappointment.

"So, Dad." Alex said suddenly, turning to Fox. "I don't believe you've heard the news yet, since you've been on a mission."

John flinched. Dad? What had this man done to earn the title, that he hadn't? After all, it was his genes making up Alex!

"What news?" Fox asked, silently cheering as he watched John flinch. 'Ha! In your face!' he wanted to scream. Instead, he settled for doing it in his mind.

Turning his attention back to Alex, he watched as he grinned and told him, "Nancy's pregnant!"

Fox gaped at his son while K-Unit grinned. They had known for months, of course. Nancy had told them, but made them swear not to tell Fox or Byrne. Now, they realized it was worth it.

"What? I'm gonna be grandfather to another kid? Isn't two enough?"

Alex grinned at the sarcasm in the last sentence before replying, "Yes, you are. Also, Joe has already agreed to be godfather."

Then, he turned back to his blood father and told him, "If you're wondering, Dad adopted me when I was fifteen."

John nodded, forcing a smile. Now he understood why the man was glowering at him, why Alex called him Dad, everything about that. Fox was afraid that, if given the chance, he would take his daddy spot. He doubted that, though. If Alex was comfortable calling him Dad in front of his real dad, it would probably take years.

Then, he froze. "Ah, no."

"What?" K-Unit - all of it - asked in unison.

"I need to call Helen, let her know that I'm alive, all that."

At this, Alex grew still as well. "I need to call Nancy. She'll be freaking out. Also, I think it would be a good idea if you and your family came and visited mine. Get to know each other. A kind of family reunion."

John grinned. "That sounds nice." The elder Rider told him. "I'll talk to Helen about it when I call her. She can call Francis and Patrick." At K-Unit's questioning gazes, he explained, "My twenty-five year old kids."

They nodded, and Wolf commented, "That sounds nice. It'll be good for all of you, too."

"You're coming too." Alex told him sternly. "All of you. You're part of the family, after all."

Snake smiled and said, "We'll be getting some leave, so that's perfect. We can all contact our wives, as well, and they can get the kids."

The rest of K-Unit nodded in agreement, and Eagle moaned, "It's so unfair. All of you married, and me still a bachelor..."

"Ah, be quiet, Eagle." Fox said, laughing. "We know you love it."

The weapons specialist simply pouted. He knew better then to lie and disagree with the MI6 man.

* * *

Alex hummed softly to himself as he dialed Nancy's cell.

_Phone call:_

"Alex? Is that you? Are you okay? I haven't talked to you in forever, and then it was on the news about that building being attacked, and-"

"Woah, Nancy. Yes, it's me. I'm fine, though I do have a surprise."

"What? Surprise? Alex, you know I don't like surprises."

"I know. But here it is... my parents are alive. They thought that Ian and I died, so they didn't come back. But they're alive, and I have siblings, and everyone - the whole family - is going to come to our house and have a huge gathering."

"What? That's amazing! And you'll have to tell me the whole story later, because now Ben and Jackie are fighting."

"Alright. Give them my love, and remember that I love you."

"I love you, too."

_:End phone call_

* * *

John stared at the phone in his hand, then called his wife.

_Phone call:_

"Hello, this is the Iderray residence, how may I help you?"

"Ah, Maria, it's good to hear your voice again."

"Brandon! How are you? I saw on the news about the attack, and I was worried!"

"I'm fine. Also, I found out something."

"Oh? About what?"

"Our past."

"Brandon, you know that I prefer not to talk about it."

"Yes, but with this you will."

"Fine. What?"

"Alex is alive. As in, our son, Alex. He's working for MI6 as their number one agent!"

"What? But Scorpia told us-. Oh. The old dogs, they lied to us."

"More like scorpions, but yes. Anyway, we're going to have a kind of reunion at his place in London. Can you call Patrick and Francis?"

"Of course. I'll do so right away. Love you."

"Love you too."

_:End phone call_

* * *

Maria Iderray, or Helen Rider, stared at the phone in her hand before giving a shout of joy. Her eldest son was alive!

**And that is it. I would do more, but it's about time for me to go to bed. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hm, hm, hm. I'm just going to walk along, write this chapter, and hope that nobody sees me next to it... Oh! Hey, he, um... seems it's too late for that. Please don't kill me! I apologize for being so late! Anyways, now that I have that out of my system, thank you to all that reviewed!**

**Xiaoquing- You got me thinking on that. It's because London was full of memories that they didn't want to delve into. Also, they were so grief stricken, it never occured to them that Scorpia was lying.**

**I do not own Alex Rider. **

Chapter 5:

Francis Iderray was hanging out with her friends when the call came. Giving the other girls an apologetic look, she walked a few yards away, remaining in Central Park though.

* * *

_Phone call:_

"Hey, this is Francis."

"Hey, sweety. How are you doing?"

"Mom? Must you call me twice today? Once was enough."

"You know you enjoy our talks, Francis. Just like when you were a kid."

"But I'm not a kid anymore."

"To me you are. But, this time isn't a check up on how you're doing."

"Then what is it?"

"... Your father and I have been keeping a secret from you and your brother. We intended to tell you eventually, but in our own time. Now, it's come to us."

"What is it? We're adopted? 'Cause that's impossible. I'm a female version of Dad, and Patrick is almost identical to him."

"No. The thing is... you have an older brother."

"What? That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't. See, your father and I aren't who we say we are. We're also British. Dad was MI6. Four years before you were born, some of his enemies caught up to him. The two of us were kidnapped. We were eventually released, but we were told that your Uncle Ian-"

"I have an _uncle_?"

"Yes. Now, as I was saying, we were told that Ian and your brother, our one year old son, Alex, had been killed. Foolishly, we believed them. Now, it turns out that Alex is still alive. Soon, the whole family will be visiting his family."

"... Do you really expect me to believe that? Long lost brother, uncle, James Bond?"

"Where did James Bond come from?"

"Mom, everyone associates MI6 with James Bond."

"Fine. But you know that Dad works for the American government. Why not the British one?"

"Alright. I believe you. I'm also gonna come over after my night out is finished. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

_:End phone call_

* * *

On the other line, Maria stared at the phone in her hand. Even after all these years on her own, Francis still acted like a teenager. Sighing, she dialed another number.

* * *

_Phone call:_

"Hello?"

"Hey Patrick. How are you doing? Getting enough sleep, I hope."

"Mom, I'm working on the next big thing! In the spy world, at least. How can I be?"

"Yes, yes. So you've told me. But when you get the chance-"

"I will. Now, what did you call me about? My break is almost over."

"You're still working? At this late hour?"

"Mom! It's only five o'clock."

"I know. Now, I suppose I better make this quick." Maria then proceded to tell her son all that she had told her daughter. Thankfully, being Patrick, he didn't interrupt.

"... That makes sense."

"What? I thought you would protest. I'm not sure Francis even believes me yet, and it's been about ten minutes since I called her."

"I would have, but you and Dad wouldn't joke about something like this. Francis just doesn't see that. Besides, if I don't believe your story, then what am I doing working as a gadget maker for the CIA?"

"Coffee, I suppose."

"Mom! Will you ever get off my addiction?"

"So you admit that you are addicted to coffee!"

"What? No! Ugh. I'll see you tomorrow, Mom."

"Why not come over tonight? Francis is. Dad will also be back from work by then."

"I need to get leave. Unlike Francis, I don't have a lenient boss."

"That's what you get for making gadgets instead of candy."

"I know. But at least I actually make them. Francis just works the assembly line."

"Hmm. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

_:End phone call_

* * *

Maria stared at the phone again before sighing. Again. Shaking her head, she called her husband and let him know that they were on board.

**Umm... Sorry it is so short. My sister is kicking me off soon, and I still have to publish it. At least, right now I do. Not when you read it. Anyways, I would also like to say that I will be updating when possible. See, I'm moving soon. Which means no computer soon. I also don't have my own laptop, and my mom's stinks. So, when it is gone, I will be relying on the library computers. Sorry. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

** Hey! I am so sorry about the long months between this chapter and my last. Homework, you know? Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed! Xiaoquing: One, sorry about misspelling your name. Two, they aren't accepting. Well, maybe Patrick is. But that's because he's sensible, knows his parents wouldn't lie about this, and is part of the spy world. But Francis isn't. She doesn't believe her mom, remember? Three, they were kidnapped by Scorpia and told that their son and brother were killed. Scorpia isn't exactly known for painless deaths. They would prefer not to know how they were killed.**

** A reminder of characters: Alex Rider, Nancy Rider, Jackie Rider, Ben Rider. Ben Daniels, Wolf, Scorpion, Snake, Eagle. Joe Byrne. John Rider, Helen Rider, Patrick Rider, Francis Rider.**

** I do not own Alex Rider!**

Emily Daniels smiled as she neared the large Rider house. It had about twelve bedrooms – due to the amount of guests possible, a dining room, living room, game room, kitchen, four bathrooms, and laundry room. The back yard was huge. The only thing larger than the house was the security system. This was proved by the MI6 guards at all entrances checked specialized ids made by Smithers. Not even the prime minister could get in, due to the fact that he didn't have an id.

Entering the password into the gate, Emily then drove the ten yards round the bend to the guardhouse and provided her id. She had her irises and fingerprints checked at the same time. Her husband, Ben Daniels, had the same treatment, as did their thirteen year old daughter Samantha.

Moving forward, she stopped the car in the driveway. Entering, she hugged her daughter-in-law Nancy. "How are you feeling?" The elder woman asked gently.

"I think I should be asking that question," Nancy pointed out. "I'm only meeting my biological parents-in-law. You, however, are meeting the biological parents to your son."

Sighing, Emily confessed, "I'm nervous. Will they hate me? Think I did a horrible job raising their son? Take away my right as grandmother to your children?"

"I can't answer the first one, but I can the last two. You did a wonderful job raising Alex during the last few years of his underage-hood. Do you think I would have married him if you hadn't? Do you think my father would have let me? And they don't have the right to take away your right. That is up to Alex and I, and we aren't."

Smiling in relief, Emily thanked the other woman, who nodded back. Their conversation might have continued had it not been for the bell ringing, alerting them to more people coming up the drive. They turned in unison to the door, laughing as they heard cursing on the other side from a familiar voice as Wolf once again forgot to scan his fingerprint before opening the door – trying in his case, resulting in a violent shock that ended when he managed to yank himself away. Most people wouldn't be able to, but Wolf was special in that he had lots of practice.

Laughing, Emily opened the door saying, "Wolf! There are children in this house! Mind your language!"

Eying the woman who had once spanked him – in public at Brecon Beacons of all places! – Wolf did the only safe thing. He mumbled, "Yes, ma'am." He then watched as Emily turned around and swatted her laughing husband. "You too, Ben!" She threatened. "Or you'll be on the couch tonight!"

Ben, seeing no other option that wouldn't end with that, sighed as he said, "Yes, ma'am."

Nodding in satisfaction, Emily turned to the two men who had come in with Wolf. "Snake, Eagle," she greeted. "Come in, come in. I trust your families will not be coming? I know Molly's busy with the two boys, and triplets on the way as well!"

Snake nodded, "Yes, she's actually going to get some sleep while Mark and Andy are at a sleepover. Molly said she'll meet the returning members of our clan when she's not carrying two-hundred pounds of dead weight between the born and unborn."

Eagle shrugged, "You know me. Can't keep a girlfriend to save my life."

Furrowing her eyes, Nancy questioned, "What about… oh, what was her name…"

"Niki?" The sharpshooter asked. "Nah, we broke it off a week ago when I caught her cheating on me with some museum security guard. 'You know I love a man in uniform, and you don't have one!' Well, not when my job is secret from all those except family members! We're a secret service for a reason!"

"I'm sorry," a new voice apologized. "Maybe it's for the better, though. You just haven't found the right person yet. And you know none of us liked her anyway. We all had our suspicions."

Wolf gasped and spun around, pulling his wife Christy into a hug. Behind them, Adrian and Abigail waited impatiently for their hugs. While most kids would become embarrassed by it around the age of ten to thirteen, they hadn't. When your father was away doing dangerous things and you were never sure when you would see him again, let alone if, you got over it. Even if you were a fifteen year old boy and twelve year old girl.

In front of them though, Nancy was laughing at what Christy Mendoza said. "I know! Alex even suggested she might be part of Bee he wanted you to break up with Niki so bad!"

At this, Sam Williams huffed. "I almost did over that!"

Rolling her eyes, Samantha – who never went by Sam because then she shared her name with Eagle – pointed out, "Wouldn't that be better then being cheated on?"

"And what would you know about that?" Emily asked, turning on her daughter.

Fighting the blush in her cheeks while thanking her dad profusely for teaching her how to do a poker face, she lied, "Common sense."

Emily studied her daughter carefully, wishing Ben never taught her how to do a poker face, and sighed, "Alright. But if I find out you have a boyfriend, you are so grounded."

"Yes, Mom." Samantha replied.

Then the door opened to reveal a tired Alex Rider, two excited kids hanging on his arms. "Daddy, Daddy! You won't believe what I did today!"

"Daddy! My class had a spelling bee today, and guess what?!"

Laughing, Nancy moved forward and picked up Jackie, who shrieked in surprise and excitement. "Mooommmmmyyyy!" She wailed, before she was thrown at her Uncle James, who had only just separated from her Aunt Christy.

Wolf gasped and quickly caught the girl, who cried, "Uncle James, Uncle James, guess what I did today?!"

The leader of K-Unit shot a quick glare at Nancy before submitting himself to torture via seven year old excitement.

Alex may have caved to his torture through ten year old excitement had the bell, signaling unknown visitors, not rung.

Glancing at his family, he announced, "Our new family members have arrived."

**Over 1000 words! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ben Daniels + Emily Daniels**

**Alex John Rider(30), Samantha(13)**

* * *

**John Rider (Brandon Iderray) + Helen Rider (Maria Iderray)**

**Francis Iderray(25), Patrick Iderray(25), Alex John Rider(30)**

* * *

**Jack Strider + Catherine Strider**

**Nancy Elizabeth Strider Rider**

* * *

**Alex John Rider(30) + Nancy Elizabeth Strider Rider**

**Benjamin Ian Rider(10), Jackie Ginevra Rider(7), unborn**

* * *

**James Mendoza (Wolf) + Christy Mendoza**

**Adrian Mendoza(15), Abigail Mendoza(12)**

* * *

**David Donalds (Snake) + Molly Donalds**

**Mark Donalds(9), Andy(9), unborn triplets**

* * *

**Sam Williams (Eagle)**

* * *

**Joe Byrne + Claire Byrne**

**Godparents to Alex's unborn**

* * *

**I am so sorry! I can't believe it was October when I last updated! And while I do have excuses, I won't bore you all with them because I know you want the story!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Albany - Helen will thank Ben and Emily for raising her son, but John won't. He's only jealous though, and will get over it eventually.**

**IStoleYourCookie - Woah! I didn't know I could predict the future! :) That is so cool! I can't believe I did that!**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

_Then the door opened to reveal a tired Alex Rider, two excited kids hanging on his arms. "Daddy, Daddy! You won't believe what I did today!"_

_"Daddy! My class had a spelling bee today, and guess what?!"_

_Laughing, Nancy moved forward and picked up Jackie, who shrieked in surprise and excitement. "Mooommmmmyyyy!" She wailed, before she was thrown at her Uncle James, who had only just separated from her Aunt Christy._

_Wolf gasped and quickly caught the girl, who cried, "Uncle James, Uncle James, guess what I did today?!"_

_The leader of K-Unit shot a quick glare at Nancy before submitting himself to torture via seven year old excitement._

_Alex may have caved to his torture through ten year old excitement had the bell, signaling unknown visitors, not rung._

_Glancing at his family, he announced, "Our new family members have arrived."_

* * *

Alex walked over to the box that held the communication system that connected them to the guard house. "I assume it is a family of four?"

"Yes Agent Rider," the head guard replied, relaxing his suspicious stare on the family.

"Good. Scan their fingerprints and irises. If they are in the system, check their faces to make sure they match."

"Yes Agent Rider."

Everyone in the house waited with baited breath as the seconds passed by. Within two minutes, though, a voice came through the speakers. "They are on their way up to the house now."

"Thank you."

Alex closed the box and turned to the door, opening it just before John Rider could close his fingers around the knob. "For future reference," he told the startled family on his door step, "scan your fingerprint before entering. Otherwise, it will shock you. Currently, the only person able to break the connection is James Mendoza, Wolf, thanks to the fact that he has loads of practice."

"I forget about it every time," said man grumbled.

"Come in, come in!" Nancy cried, elbowing Wolf in the side. "Don't just stand there! Alex, move out of the way! You know I've talked to you about blocking the door!"

"Yes, but that's about blocking it on a drunk Eagle," Alex said exasperatedly. "Not moving out of the way for guests!"

"I don't get it!" Sam wailed. "Why is everyone in this world so cruel?!"

"Because," Snake said gruffly, "they have to deal with you all the time."

"I'm terribly sorry about all this," Christy apologized to the Riders still standing outside. "Although I'm afraid you will have to get used to it. My name is Christy Mendoza by the way, I'm James' wife."

"Nice to meet you," Helen said, smiling. "I'm Helen Rider."

"Oh, we all know who you are," Christy smiled as she ushered them inside before closing the door behind them. "Though we don't know your youngest. However, that can be fixed in a jiffy." Pausing for a second as she thought, the woman then smiled again and let out a piercing whistle. Immediately, all conversations stopped. "I think we can all move to the living room," she announced. "We can introduce ourselves there."

"But what about-" Wolf started.

He was interrupted by a bell sounding, followed almost immediately by the front door opening and four older adults piling inside.

"Never mind," James muttered.

"What are you all standing around here for?" Jack Strider, Nancy's father, asked in bewilderment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Claire Byrne, wife of Joe Byrne, asked. "They've been standing around talking, their brains unconsciously telling them to wait for us."

"Indeed?" Catherine Strider mused. "I must remember that."

Jack Strider and Joe Byrne groaned at the eccentricities of their wives.

"Living room?" Christy Mendoza inquired, prompting everyone to follow Alex to said room.

* * *

Once inside, they split into three obvious groups. The adults from the current family, the kids, and the four Iderrays.

"So..." Sam said. "I guess I'll go first. My name is Sam Williams, code named Eagle, I'm in the SAS."

James looked around and sighed as he saw no one else willing to go. "James Mendoza, code named Wolf, unfortunately I'm in the same unit as that nutcase."

"Hey!" Eagle protested, drawing laughs out of everyone.

"Christy Mendoza, I'm married to James."

"Adrian, 15 years old and their son."

"Abigail, 12 years old and Adrian's sister."

"David Donalds, code named Snake. I'm medic in K-Unit. My wife Molly is at home. She's pregnant with triplets. Our sons Mark and Andy are both nine years old and at sleep overs."

"Ben Daniels, codenamed Fox. I adopted Alex fifteen years ago. That was also when we became partners in MI6."

"Emily Daniels, Ben's wife."

"Samantha, I'm 13 years old and their daughter and Alex's sister."

"Just about everyone here knows who I am, but for those who don't," his eyes slid to his two new siblings, "I'm Alex John Rider."

"Nancy Elizabeth Strider Rider. I'm Alex's wife."

"Ben Ian Rider, I'm ten and their son!" Ben exclaimed proudly, not noticing how his name sent tears to John's eyes.

"Jackie Ginevra Rider, I'm seven and Ben's sister!"

"And then there's our unborn child, we don't know yet what gender," Nancy added. Tears sprang to Helen's eyes, she was a grandmother and she didn't know it before now.

"Jack Strider, Nancy's my daughter. I'm also a sergeant at a SAS base."

"Catherine Strider, I'm Jack's wife."

"Joe Byrne, I'm... well... um..."

"Godfather to our unknown child," Alex interrupted, laughing before telling his old/new family, "Joe's been like an uncle to me ever since we met."

"Claire Byrne, wife of Joe and godmother to Alex and Nancy's unborn child."

"John Rider, but you all know that."

"Helen Rider. And Ben, Nancy, I just want to thank you for taking care of Alex. You've done a wonderful job."

Smiling, the couple nodded in acceptance.

"Francis Iderray, although I suppose it's Rider now."

"Patrick Iderray, Francis and I are twins and I make gadgets for the CIA."

"Really?" Alex asked. "I should introduce you to Smithers. He's the gadget master for MI6. It's only thanks to him that I'm still alive, actually. I've lost count of the number of times his gadgets have saved my life."

"Give him my thanks please," Helen spoke up. "Him and anyone who have saved your life."

"Thanks accepted," Wolf, Snake, Eagle, Mr. Strider, Mr. Byrne, and Fox all spoke at once.

At this, John's eyes would have narrowed to slits if he wasn't a spy. Fox had saved his son's life? Now how was he supposed to despise the man? He wanted to because Ben had replaced his role in Alex's life, but if the man had saved his son then John owed the man his thanks. Now what?

"Well," Eagle announced cheerfully. "What are we going to do now?"

"We could eat, play games, watch the football game, or do it all at once," Alex mused, causing Nancy to swat him upside the head.

"You and your stomach! All you ever think of is eating and sitting on the couch snacking while watching football!"

"But is that such a bad thing?" Alex returned, grinning, before having his ears deafened by people shouting out what to do. Turning to his family, Alex noted to himself that there was one good thing Bee had done. United the people he loved.

**There we go! Over 1000 words! I'd do more, but I need some questions answered.**

**Do you want me to make this the last chapter and finish the story?**

**Do you want something to happen to them? If so, what?**

**Please review with your answers!**


	9. Chapter 8

***quickly runs and hides. peaks head out* Hello again! *squeaks and pulls back as pitchforks enter airspace where head just was* I know, I know, you've been hunting me for two months. Look at it this way! It isn't as long as a wait as before!**

**TantalumCobolt - I hope you haven't forgotten this time! Unfortunately, I can't have a mission as they got time off, remember? And isn't conversation and dialogue the same thing?**

**Albany - I'll try and stretch it to there. I don't know if I have enough inspiration for it though...**

**EpicSwaging - I'd love to, but I have no inspiration for it. I barely have enough for Secrets Unlocked.**

**I do not own Alex Rider!**

* * *

**Ben Daniels + Emily Daniels**

**Alex John Rider(30), Samantha(13)**

* * *

**John Rider (Brandon Iderray) + Helen Rider (Maria Iderray)**

**Francis Iderray(25), Patrick Iderray(25), Alex John Rider(30)**

* * *

**Jack Strider + Catherine Strider**

**Nancy Elizabeth Strider Rider**

* * *

**Alex John Rider(30) + Nancy Elizabeth Strider Rider**

**Benjamin Ian Rider(10), Jackie Ginevra Rider(7), unborn**

* * *

**James Mendoza (Wolf) + Christy Mendoza**

**Adrian Mendoza(15), Abigail Mendoza(12)**

* * *

**David Donalds (Snake) + Molly Donalds**

**Mark Donalds(9), Andy(9), unborn triplets**

* * *

**Sam Williams (Eagle)**

* * *

**Joe Byrne + Claire Byrne**

**Godparents to Alex's unborn**

* * *

"Bye!" Jackie called, waving after her Uncle David from her mother's arms.

"Bye!" he called back, turning and waving to the two females standing in the doorway. "Behave for your parents, they've had a hard time recently!"

"I will!"

"And don't bother your brother either!"

This caused a pouty face to appear on the little girl's face. "Do I have to?"

Laughing, Snake replied, "Yes. Besides, I imagine it's time for bed soon anyway."

"Indeed," Nancy interjected, shifting Jackie to her other hip. "Good night, David. Drive safely."

Nodding, the medic opened his car door and, getting in, drove away.

"Come on, Jackie," the younger Mrs. Rider said, "Uncle David was right. It is time for bed."

"But Mu-um!" the seven year old cried. "I don't wanna!"

"What did you tell your uncle you'd do?"

Sighing, she mumbled, "Behave for Mummy and Daddy."

"Exactly. Now come on, all the other kids are settling down too."

"M'kay," Jackie might have said more, but she was interrupted by a large yawn.

Smiling, her mother took her up the large set of stairs to the third floor. There was a suite in it. One master bedroom with one bathroom and three bedrooms. One had been a study but with the new baby on the way, Alex and Nancy were converting it to a nursery. This way, all their children were on one floor with their parents, who heard them if they got up. The second floor was for guests and two more bathrooms. The fourth bathroom was on the first floor with everything else. The Rider family was very thankful that all the bathrooms were full, as otherwise they wouldn't have enough baths with all the guests they had over.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after settling Jackie down, Nancy went back downstairs to the living room.

She eyed the rest of the kids and announced, "All right, kids, bed time! Go get ready! Same rooms as always! Chop chop! You don't want to be too tired for Alex's chocolate-chip pancakes tomorrow!"

At these words, the four remaining kids glanced at each other, made a quick decision, and dashed away, heading for their bedrooms.

Smiling in satisfaction, Nancy sat down next to her husband.

"How did you do that?" Francis asked in awe. "Whenever I babysit, it takes me forever to get them to want to go to bed!"

"Alex's breakfasts are legendary," Claire told her. "Especially the chocolate-chip pancakes." Turning to said man, she inquired, "And there will be bacon and sausage as well, I presume?"

"Of course," the spy smiled. "At least, if you reach the plate in time."

At his words, everyone but the Iderrays and Claire roared with laughter.

"One time!" Mrs. Byrne huffed. "One time you take a shower before going to breakfast, miss the meat because everyone else got there first, and yell about it, and people won't let you forget about it!"

This just caused the laughter to increase, while the Iderrays joined in this time.

"Oh, that's nothing," came from the doorway. They all twisted in their seats to see Samantha standing there, having come down to say goodnight. "Dad once gave me the deal in euchre."

"I did not!" Ben cried. "I wanted you to cut the deck for me, not steal it while I was talking to your mother!"*****

"If we're talking about good stories," Mrs. Mendoza cut in, "What about the time James called alone in euchre and got euchred?"******

"Hey!" Wolf cried. "That was unnecessary!"

"Goodnight!" Samantha interrupted. She left, but not before leaning down and whispering in Patrick's ear, "Ask about the roller coaster."

"Uh," the twenty-five year old started, "What's the roller coaster?"

At this, Sam groaned while everyone else - with the exception of the Iderrarys - started laughing again.

"Why? Why did you raise your daughter to be the devil?" Eagle moaned to the Daniels.

"What?" John questioned, curious as to what the roller coaster incident was.

Emily explained, "It was a rare day where all the kids didn't have school and the adults had off from work. We had decided to go to the amusement park. The kids were all tired and done in, but Sam had insisted on one more ride, so Alex suggested the Dare Devil. It was the highest and fastest roller coaster in the park, along with having the most turns and upside down parts. There was also a sign next to the entrance advising that no one ride it for an hour after they ate. Unfortunately for Sam, the fifteen year old boy sitting behind him ignored it. In the final stretch and coming out of the last 360, the boy lost his lunch. Having no sense of direction or thought, he didn't turn to the side. Almost every drop landed on Sam's head."*******

"It was the most disgusting thing to ever happen to me," Eagle said, making a face while everyone around him roared with laughter.

"But what what about the Iderray family?" Alex asked, grinning as he turned to his parents and siblings. "Any embarrassing stories to tell?"

"And don't say no,"Joe added. "_Everyone_ has embarrassing stories."

*** This actually happened with my sister and two aunts. One aunt gave my sister the deck so she could cut it and then turned to talk to my other aunt. My sister, not knowing that's what she wanted, stole the deal.**

**** This happened to my dad. He called alone, my sister and I euchred him. My mom's reaction was hilarious.**

***** This one, thankfully, did _not_ happen to my family.**

**So! I know it isn't 1000 words, but I can't think up anything else that's embarrassing. That's why I'm calling on you, my readers, to give me your embarrassing stories. If you don't want anyone to know who they're from, just review ****anonymously.**

**Please review!**


End file.
